Shirtless Booth A Rhapsody in Tweets
by ScienceGeek2587
Summary: An experiment gone bad leaves Booth unclothed in Brennan's office. One-shot.


Shirtless Booth – A Rhapsody in Tweets

For those of you who don't know about Twitter, Twitter is a social networking site that is a hybrid of an instant message and a text message. Below the story is a small discussion of Twitter so head there first if you need to. There are characters from Bones on Twitter, this has nothing to do with them. I started this before they arrived but it didn't have an ending until the shirtless challenge.

**SBooth**: **TBrennan** We have a case.

**TBrennan**: **SBooth** I'm not at the office. Meet you at Hoover.

**SBooth**: **TBrennan** Too late, I'm here.

**JHodgins**: **SBooth** Come on in.

**TBrennan**: **SBooth** You might want to wait in the parking structure. I'll be there in a minute.

**SBooth**: **TBrennan** Why?

**CSaroyan**: **TBrennan** Why?

**AMontenegro**: **TBrennan** Why?

A few minutes go by.

**CSaroyan**: **TBrennan** You knew about this?

**TBrennan**: **CSaroyan** Yes, I encourage creative thinking. What happened?

**VNMurray**: **TBrennan** It would seem we miscalculated the volatility of squid ink.

**AMontenegro**: **TBrennan** Jack's office and the guys are covered in ink :D

**TBrennan**: **SBooth** Should I bring your bag from your truck.

**CSaroyan**: **TBrennan** Yes, he'll need a change of clothes.

**SBooth**: **TBrennan** Is your black bag in your office?

**TBrennan**: **SBooth** Yes. Your shorts are still in there.

**AMontenegro**: RT **TBrennan** **SBooth** Yes. Your shorts are still in there.

**CSaroyan**: RT **AMontenegro** RT **TBrennan** **SBooth** Yes. Your shorts are still in there.

**CJulian**: D **AMontenegro** OMG! Why are HIS shorts in HER bag.

**RStinson**: **JBooth** Do you get the feeling we miss all the fun.

**JBooth**: **RStinson** I've been there, we don't want to be there.

**LSweets**: **SBooth** Are you okay?

**SBooth**: **LSweets** I'm great.

**DWick**: ROFL RT **SBooth** **LSweets** I'm great.

**SBooth**: **TBrennan** Where's that shirt?

**TBrennan**: **SBooth** What shirt?

**SBooth**: **TBrennan** *facepalm* The shirt that was in your desk?

**TBrennan**: **SBooth** Its ON the desk in my apartment. Wrong desk.

**AMontenegro**: RT **TBrennan** **SBooth** Its ON the desk in my apartment. Wrong desk.

**CSaroyan**: RT **AMontenegro** RT **TBrennan** **SBooth** Its ON the desk in my apartment. Wrong desk.

**CJulian**: RT **CSaroyan** RT **AMontenegro** RT **TBrennan** **SBooth** Its ON the desk in my apartment. Wrong desk.

**TBrennan**: **CJulian** **CSaroyan** **AMontenegro** Stop it.

**SBooth**: **CJulian** **CSaroyan** **AMontenegro** Stop it.

**SBooth**: **TBrennan** Where are you?

**TBrennan**: **SBooth** Stop whining I'm coming in now.

**SBooth**: **TBrennan** I'm in your office.

**TBrennan**: **SBooth** I assumed you were.

**AMontenegro**: **CSaroyan** I got a pic of the guys post-shower for the newsletter. /25gkb

**CSaroyan**: **AMontenegro** Nice!

**PPerotta**: **AMontenegro** I like it.

**TBrennan**: block **PPerotta**

**AMontenegro**: block **PPerotta**

**CSaroyan**: block **PPerotta**

**AMontenegro**: **TBrennan** I saw you go by, Booth get his shirt finally?

**AMontenegro**: nudge **TBrennan**

**AMontenegro**: nudge **TBrennan**

**AMontenegro**: nudge **TBrennan**

**AMontenegro**: d **CSaroyan** Get over here!

**AMontenegro**: **CJulian** I owe you $200. Video to email.

On Twitter, you send a text message from your phone (you can also send messages, called Tweets, online) to a general number and people who "follow" you will get the message. Everyone who follows you gets the same message. You get messages from people you follow. When you reply to a message, or want to say something to someone specific, you start with **name** because it still goes to the central number and your friend then knows you meant to talk to them. Here is a small list of commands used in the story.

RT re-tweet, when you enjoyed a tweet you received and want to send it along to your followers.

d name a direct message that goes only to your friend, not to the rest of your followers.

block name um, self-explanatory

nudge name sends a message to your friend to entice them to answer you


End file.
